The Trials and Tribulations of A Teenage Rabbit
by Sailor Fantasy
Summary: A crossover containing the animes SM, GW, WK, FB, and Gravi. Usagi-centered and POV When Molly drags Usagi to a blues and jazz teen club called After Midnight, Usagi assumes it will be an all night drag. But what she finds there is so much more...


_**The Trials and Tribulations of a Teenaged Rabbit **_

_**by Sailor Fantasy**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting Schwarz Furuba**_

_**Disclaimer TO LAWYERS!&&&&#(( ... DIE!111111111**_

_**AN: Ah, new story, please review and all that yap. This is a pretty interesting idea that's been floating around in my head, and this will contain people from different animes... and yadda yadda yadda. If you read the summary on wherever you plucked this story from, then you should know what it's about. Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!**_

_**Almighty Synopsis: A crossover containing the animes SM, GW, WK, FB, and Gravi. Usagi-centered. When Molly drags Usagi to a blues and jazz teen club called After Midnight, Usagi assumes it will be an all night drag. But what she finds there is so much more...**_

_**Warnings: Extremely short.**_

_**Dedication: To Leirbag-kun...**_

**_Quote: The future of Oz depends on your cooperation to review... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

_**

Dear Diary,

Have you ever heard Trowa Barton play the saxophone? Neither have I, but I'm pretty sure he can play pretty damn good. With all the rhythm and blues that surround the mysterious stranger that is Trowa Barton, one cannot help but think the man would be a great sax player.

It was no wonder the first time I met him I hated his guts.

Myself, an ever-going happy cheerful optimistic "hey the grass is always greener!" teenage girl with nothing else better to do but go to detention and play video games at Crown Arcade wouldn't have known anything about rhythm and blues. Too depressing, I had said. Only for nutcases and people depressing over the stupid things—like spilt milk. And the people who even bothered to listen were just as nutty.

But on that fateful day of approximately four days, eight hours, and twenty minutes ago, when Molly had dragged me out of the arcade and into some jazzy smoozle teen club called 'After Midnight' and pushed me into a nearby stool and demanded that I "sit still and listen for once!", I fell in love with that music and became one of those nutcases that cried over spilt milk...

Actually, before any of this ever occurred, I did cry over spilt milk. But that's not the point.

When I first met Trowa, he told me he was part of the group "Schwarz Furuba". I was annoyed, because what the hell was a 'Schwarz', anyway? And what would it have to do with a fruits basket? That made absolutely no sense, but I didn't say anything like that to him. I didn't have to, because the look I gave him gave everything I was thinking away...

And he sort of smiled at me.

Well, it wasn't actually a smile more than it was a grin, but whatever. He told me the group was named "Black Fruits Basket", Schwarz obviously meaning black. I couldn't help but think "Hey, that's pretty whacked out..." but I also couldn't help but think "Man, his eye is such a pretty shade of green...'

I never would've thought I was such a sap for the tall, dark, and handsome types, but here I was, admiring the guy's whole package deal like it was beanie babies 7 for the price of 1! Geez, I'm such a spaz...

But what else could you expect from me, Usagi Tsukino, age 17 and official klutz of Juuban High? It was a practically normal thing, for me to go and fall in love with some guy that I barely knew just because he was pretty tall, dark, and mysterious.

But I guess it did become pretty weird when I eventually fell for the rest of his friends a la Kino Makoto. Ah, fiddles...

Guess it's just one of those days.

(Sigh)

Signed,

Usagi Tsukino

**_

* * *

_**

Dear Diary,

Wearing glasses did not mean automatically that you were unattractive.

Brad Crawford proved that to me, at least. The man was absolutely gorgeous, what with his honey glazed eyes and sharp American features... in fact, I'd say his glasses helped enhance his good looks and charms.

It's such a shame he had such a big stick up his nose to notice a bubbly thing like me.

Brad Crawford did not play any instruments within the little 'group' of blues players, but instead managed them. That is to say, was their manager. Heh, heh I'm so good with playing words on words.

Not that a certain pyro priestess would agree, but whatever.

From what I have seen, Brad Crawford–whose named I picked up from the blonde in the group–was the coolest, most real person I've ever had the pleasure seeing. Not even the more aloof than bread Trowa could add up to the coolness that was Brad Crawford.

I wonder if he's into black coffee.

With Love,

Usagi Tsukino

**_

* * *

_**

Dear Diary

Since when were blondes the dumbest people on Earth?

This has got to be the most controversial issue with me… just because I'm blonde, and I get lower than 30s on my test, and I'm not so bright with math, people are always making fun of me! It's sooo unfair.

But the real injustice is what they think of Quatre Rebarba Winner.

Check this out—he raises and cares for his baby brother Momiji after their parents abandon them, does charity work, gives to the poor, he plays the violin… If it weren't for the fact that I'm still underage, I'd marry him.

But the best thing about Quatre, diary, are his gorgeous round blue eyes.

Before you call me some sort of drag, please let me explain. I say this, because they're full of wisdom and experience—he's so much more than some kind young man. He's way more than that. He's practically a genius—while I was the club tonight, he showed me a way to do algebra that I totally understood. I think I love him, diary.

Well, him and the rest of Schwarz Furuba, at least.

Love (and Lover of all),

Usagi Tsukino

**_

* * *

_**

Dear Diary,

I used to just think that Hiroshi was just a normal riceball. Now I realize that I was way wrong. Like waaaay wrong.

Hiroshi, though tall and hairy, is a very delicious, unique riceball.

I spoke to him today for the very first time, and I must say that I was not disappointed. It was the best conversation I could've ever had. We spoke about food, we talked about pocky.

And most of all, we talked about friendship. Something that's been bothering me for a long, long time.

He spoke in volumes—telling me about the tin line between love and friendship. He's experienced it—with his best friend. Who happened to be a guy.

It was here diary, that I blushed.

Hiroshi didn't seem the type to be into guys. Sure, he has long hair, but I never imagined to be that way. But that's not how I judge people, diary, and I refuse to ever do it.

He only laughed at my blush, and told me it was a one way thing. Unrequited love, he told me, was a bitch, and he was in love with someone else. The only way to make your loved one happy, is to give them what they want. And he had wanted a novelist.

I felt bad for Hiroshi, not because he lost his first love, but because he never got to love again.

But that Diary, I promise to change that.

Just Call me Cupid of the Moon!

With Love,

Usagi Tsukino

**_

* * *

_**

Dear Diary,

I met another blonde today, who even though was much of a flirt, had a heart of gold and was actually smart.

Sigh. He's so dreamy, diary.

His name is Kudou Yohji, and he thinks I'm the most beautiful girl in the world. (Sigh) He's so dreamy.

...Well, if you count the fact that he said it to five other females. Then yeah, he's real dreamy still.

The most interesting thing about him diary, is that he has these eyes—I know, I know, with the eyes again—but really and truly, there is something there. Something has torn him up inside diary—something terribly awful.

And it looks like it can never be fixed. Like my mom's expensive vase that I broke last month and still am on punishment for. Damn vase. I can't help it if my feet don't know where I'm going!

But anyway diary, I have to go now. I promised Yohji a night out on the town.

Teehee... I wonder if he'll ever figure out I'm underage.

With Love,

Usagi Tsukino

* * *

Dear Diary,

Another blonde, another day.

Momiji Sohma is the funnest guy I've ever been with. He's cute, he's loud, he's sensitive, he's...

My age!

Oh God, and he's so cute!

The only thing is, he wears these weird clothes. I mean, pink is in fashion...

But I've never heard of a straight guy wearing lace.

Hmm, that's something to consider.

Well anyway, he expanded on his whole situation with Quatre to me today. He told me how he was half German, half Japanese, and how his other mom (Quatre's mom) couldn't take their father's infidelity. She outed them, on the dirty street in the middle of winter. Their father abandoned all of them, and Momiji's mother couldn't stand the sight of either them. So, all alone, Quatre raised and supported him, barely 3 years older than poor Momiji. He got a job as a newspaper deliverer and paid for room and board at their grandparent's apartment, who were kind enough to let them stay for a minimum price. There they stayed, until Quatre got a deal with Crawford-san, and that's where the dinero came in.

Heh heh. Momiji also taught me some Spanish... though I'm not quite sure where he learned it from. Maybe from Quatre?

Well anyway, got to run. Promised Momiji I'd show him the Crown.

With Love,

Usagi Tsukino

**_

* * *

_**

Dear Diary,

I think I've found a new obsession diary.

And his name is Schu.

Well, that's not his name. I can't pronounce, or spell, or even think it right. Schu would know, he can read minds.

...Really, diary. He can read minds! He told me! He's even read my mind! He knew exactly when I wanted a triple scoop vanilla ice-cream double fudge hotsaucebanana split with nuts, cherries, strawberries, and cookie crumbs.

...Don't look at me like that, diary. Just because I crave it all the time, and talk about it all the time, and daydream about it, and...

Well, yeah. Schu can read minds, and that's all to it. He knows everything about me. He's so cool. The only thing about it is that he's really arrogant. And obnoxious. And he acts like a jerk most of the time. And he's really, really nosy.

But diary, he's sooo cute.

That's Schu now. He says he's not cute, but gorgeous. And his name is spelled S-c-h-u-l-d-i-c-h. That's a really weird name Schu. I like Schu better.

Yeah, Schu? Well, your mother.

What? You're outside my house?

Excuse me, diary.

_**

* * *

**_

Diary,

I hate Schu. I hate my mom. I hate telepathy.

But most of all, I hate Schu with telepathy combined with my flirtatious mom.

God.

I'm going to go and obstruct those wedding plans.

**_I'm so going to get Schu for this._**

Usagi Tsukino


End file.
